The Great War of Minerva: The Tale of White Shadow and Ivy
by acallando
Summary: Minerva the golden planet is in turmoil. The 300 year long war between the north and south clans is at a stalemate neither side is winning. But will the four children born during the war be the key to ending the war? Will it end peacefully or chaoticly? Only time will tell...


This a story I am posting for a friend of mine...he wanted to know how people would like it...  
So here we go

Episode one: the kidnapping of Ivy

There four directions on the compass, north, south, east, and west.

Minerva the golden planet is ruled by different clans the east and west are controlled by many small clans but the two that are most known are The north and south clans.

The north and south are ruled by two rival wolf clans one stole their power and plan to take over all of Minerva the other gained theirs though ancestral strength and power and have no desire to take all of Minerva but bestow peace and sincerity upon all those that inhabit the planet.

The south rose to power after their leader, Scar slaughtered the previous owners that land and claimed it as their own. The northern leader Orion thought nothing of it and let them have it in hopes of keeping peace.

But that didn't last, the south decided that the southern lands were not enough and plotted against the other clans but the main clan they were after was the largest and most prominent, the north.

Of course the northern leader wasn't entirely naive he had been keeping his eyes on the south for some time through spies and bribery. One of his informants informed him of scar's plans and they prepared for war.

The war has been going on for 300 years with constant attacks on both sides. Admist of the war four children were born two from the south and two from the north.

White shadow and his twin sister Ivy were born during the season where flowers wilt to the northern leader Orion and his mate Kiara. Alex and his twin brother Drake were also born in the season where flowers wilt to the southern leader Scar and one of his concubines violet.

It is said that these children will bring end to the war that has wreaked havoc on the lands for the past 300 years. But no one knows wether the war will end peacefully or chaoticly. Only time will tell.

As of now the south is carrying out a plan that they believe will end the war in their favor...

"We've got her" zack of south whispered. The sky was dark and starless, not even the moon showed its face this night. Snow covered the ground like a thick white blanket, even now snow still fell showing no mercy on those who inhabit the land.

"Good. Mission accomplished, did you tie her up?" Ace of the south whispered. "Yes, we tied her up and gagged her." Zack confirmed dragging their victim out of the forest to where his fellow clan member stood.

"Good. Scar will be very pleased." Ace said as zack place the struggling girl before him. HE looked down at their captured prey, Ivy of the north. "Evening, sweetheart..." he smirked and leaned down to her eye level "...you're a pretty one aren't you" he reached out and ran a clawed finger down her face.

She jerked away from his touch as if it burned. She said something incomprehensible into the gag making a really loud muffled sound. "What did you say sweetheart? I don't understand bullshit" Ace smirked as zack laughed.

Ace hooked a finger underneath the gag and pulled it down to allow her to speak "go ahead sweetheart, speak."

Ivy gulped, trying to swallow the lump that was suddenly in her throat. "I- I said..." She swallowed again building her courage "...if you take me death will be upon you" zack and ace both laughed, zack's laugh was playful and hearty, ace's was deep and throaty and almost colder than the night air.

Ace smirked "you aren't in any position to be making threats sweetheart" he chuckled and put the gag back into her mouth as she growled.

Then they picked her up and put her over Ace's shoulder they walked until they reached a carriage hidden by magic. They tossed her inside before they closed the flap, Ace sent her a wink and a smirk.

Ivy looked around the dark carriage her eyes slowly adapting to the darkness. If she hadn't used her powers up on her meditation she wouldn't have been in this mess. She should have known they were coming even though her senses were dulled due to the meditation process, she still should have known they were coming after all she has been dreaming about it for months now.

In her vision she saw the sky dark and bare, no stars or any shades of the moon. A thick blanket of snow and a face illuminated by a candle the eyes shaded and a smirk pulling at the tip of their lips. Oh how stupid was she to go out tonight of all nights. Surely a lightless sky and the declining temperature of the season where flowers wilt would make any sane person take precautions before even dreaming of going outside or into a thick dark forest that was far away from your home during a time of war.

And being an emphatic seer she of all people should have been heavily guarded. Especially being an asset-an important asset- to ending the war. Ivy sighed and looked down at her lap, how could she have been so naive. She closed her eyes and just breathed, the inside of the carriage was warm. Her eyes snapped open, why is the carriage warm? If you are planning on torturing and dragging answers out of someone wouldn't you keep them cold?

She pulled her wrists in opposite directions testing the rope. It wasn't tight...if you planned on keeping someone captive wouldn't you tie them up tightly?

Either they did a shitty job of capturing people or they were up to something. Ivy narrowed her eyes at the wall and broke out of her bindings and charged at the exit.

But there was a charm on the exit so every time she got close it got further and further away. 'I see now...they knew I wouldn't be able to escape' ivy sat down panting.

'I used to much energy...I must rest now...brother please...come for me' she thought hoping her brother would hear her though their connection. She then curled into a ball and went to sleep.

(Interval)  
A/N: as I said I am posting this for a friend of mine. Please review he really wants to know how people like this and if you have any words for him I'll be happy to pass them along ^.^

Chao! 


End file.
